The specific purpose of this proposal is to develop an assay system with high throughput that is capable of screening the efficiency of polynucleotide deliver systems under various conditions in tissue culture. Several novel cationic lipid analogs and a variety of functional delivery and expression of a reporter gene product in the presence and absence of serum. The aim will be to identify candidate formulations that lead to improved delivery and expression of genes in vivo.